You Blew It
by EpicicDude
Summary: Jack was unable to prove Carson was cheating. But his friends were willing to just let it go, but he was still hurt that they didn't believe him, and therefore quit the dojo and joined the Black Dragons-for good. Will Jack stay with the Black Dragons, still too hurt to accept his friend's pleadings to come back? Or will he forgive them in the end and re-join the Wasabi Warriors?
1. You Blew It

**Chapter 1: You Blew It**

**POV: Jack Brewer**

I clutched my bruised ribs as my friends crowded around me. "Jack, I know you're upset, but there's no proof Carson was cheating." Kim said quietly. "She's right, but Jack, it's fine, your mind probably wasn't able to handle the concept of losing, it's perfectly understandable that you created a fictional preceding to compensate for your defeat." Milton added. I glared at him.

I looked over at Rudy as he began to speak. "Remember when I told you that true character is revealed in defeat not victory? Well, it seems you still are having trouble grasping that concept, but it's okay. I can help you with that." I nodded slowly. "Is there any way we could convince you to come back to the dojo?" He looked at me. I stared at him; then looked around at my friends.

"Look, I only have one thing to say to you guys." I told them, shaking my head. "No." I began backing away. "You blew it." With that, I turned and walked over to Ty. I glanced back at them. They were all staring after me, hurt in their eyes. I turned away. "Come on, Jack. Let's take you where you belong." Ty put his hand on my back and walked with me out of the ring.

**POV: Kim Crawford**

** (same time)**

I stared after Jack in shock and hurt. He had left. I couldn't believe how much he was putting into this lie he'd come up with, just so he'd feel better about losing. I stared at the floor. It was so unlike Jack. I looked over at Rudy, who was staring at the floor. "Rudy?" I asked quietly. He turned and walked away, not looking at us. I looked up at the others, battling tears. "See you later guys." I whispered, walking slowly away.

I hugged my arms to my chest as the gentle breeze picked up my hair and tossed it carelessly around my head. I stopped when I came to the parking lot. I stared across the way. What I saw hurt me more than words can describe. I saw Jack, getting in a car with Ty, the Black Dragon's gi back on. His gaze locked with mine. He stared at me icily as the car backed up and left the parking lot, leaving me standing, tears falling.

**POV: Ty **

**(same time)**

I chatted excitedly with Jack the whole way back to the Black Dragon. He wasn't in a very talkative mood, so I did most of the chattering. "I'm so glad you finally realized the better dojo, Jack." I told him, glancing over at him, then back at the road. All he did was nod. "They didn't believe you, and they still don't. But I believe you Jack. It was their own fault." I couldn't help but inwardly rejoice at their stupidity, to throw away someone like Jack for someone like Carson, Jack was w_ay _better than that wanna-be.

"You will not be treated in such a manner at the Black Dragon." I told him, patting his knee. He nodded again. "Thanks Ty." He said softly. I smiled. He was already warming up to me. He reached up a hand and rubbed his head slowly. "What you thinking about?" I asked him. "A lot of things, my friends, the dojo…" He shook his head. "Just forget about them, Jack, they betrayed you with Carson." I told him.

After many moments of silence, he replied. "You're right." He told me. I glanced at him. He looked a little more relaxed. That was good. I knew it would take time for him to get used to this, and I needed to be careful, I couldn't lose Jack now that I finally had him. I'd have to make sure he stayed mad at the Wasabi twerps. That shouldn't be too hard, after all, I had a whole dojo of students to my advantage.

**POV: Rudy Gillespie**

** (later that day)**

I'd tried calling Jack several times, but he never answered. I wanted to ask him to come back, to let him know I wasn't mad with him about him still trying to say Carson was a cheater. I sighed. I heard a knock on my door. "Come in." I called quietly. "Oh, hey Rudy." It was Carson. "Hey, Carson, what's up?" I asked. "I just wanted to let you know how sorry I am about the whole thing with Jack. I mean, if I hadn't beaten him, he wouldn't have gotten jealous a-and…" I stopped him, jumping up. "No, Carson, this isn't your fault. Jack's just… I don't know. He's letting his pride get in the way. It's fine." I told him.

He nodded. "Okay." I sighed. "So, see you after school tomorrow?" He put up his hand and I high-fived him, ending in a man-hug. "Sure, see ya then." I told him. He waved and left, closing the door behind him. I sighed, sitting back down. We had Carson, but we lost Jack. Was it just impossible for my dojo to have more than one breath of fresh air?

**POV: Jerry Martinez **

**(same time as Rudy)**

I kicked the dummy. Once. Twice. Harder, stronger. Three times. Four. Faster, more upset. I let out a cry of frustration and kicked it with my full force. It fell over, but at the price of my foot smarting. I limped it off, not caring. My best friend had left us for another dojo. And worst of all, he'd left us for the Black Dragons. Our worst enemy. Out greatest nightmare.

I sat down on the bench, grabbing a towel and dabbing it at my forehead, holding my head in my hands. Milton sighed. He'd been sitting and watching me. "I know you're upset about Jack, but violence isn't the answer." He told me. I looked up at him. That's all it took. One Jerry glare. He made a face and scampered away, and I returned to moping in the sweaty towel.

I looked around, suddenly realizing Kim and Eddie were missing. "Yo, Milton?" he peeked over the knee-wall. "Yes Jerry?" He asked in a high-pitched voice. "Where's Kim and Eddie?" I asked. "Oh, they went over to the Black Dragon's to try and get Jack to come back." He told me. I jumped up. "What? Why didn't they let me come?" I cried. "They couldn't get you to wake up from your dummy-kicking trance." He told me.

"Yo, come on bro!" I cried, running for the door. "Where are you going?' He cried, chasing me. I stopped and looked at him. "To get my best friend back."

**POV: Ty **

**(same time)**

"Frank, I want you to get Kim angry. _Really _angry." I told him. He smiled and nodded idiotically. "Okay sensei." He turned and walked over to her. "Hi Kim." He smiled at her. "Frank." She said in a 'you know I don't like you' voice. She grabbed his arm and flipped him. Frank, loyal and stupid, stood up and tried again.

"Stupid freak!" Kim cried, kicking him, right as Jack walked in, just what I was looking for. "Hey! Kim stop!" Jack cried, running over and stopping her from her volley of kicks. Frank was her karate weakness. She couldn't keep herself from hurting him. Jack shoved her back. "What's your problem?" He cried, helping Frank up. Frank was blubbering. "I was just trying to be nice a-an she flipped me, a-and started kicking me!" He cried, holding his stomach and ribs in pain. Jack turned back to Kim and the other kid.

"What do you think you're doing?" Jack cried. "I'm trying to get my friend back!" She cried. "Well you can't have me! I'm sick of you guys not believing me!" Jack yelled, taking a step towards her. She stood her ground, intimidated, but not showing it. "Just get out of here." He told her. She glared at him, then at Frank, then at me, then turned on her heel and grabbed the other kid's arm and started dragging him with her.

"Wait, Kim, what about-" She cut him off, turning to glare at Jack. "He's not coming." She growled. The other kids from the Bobby Wasabi dojo had just come in. "Don't even bother guys, he's already one of them." Kim told them angrily, throwing a glare at Jack, who was still helping a whimpering and moaning Frank. Jack pointed an accusing finger at her. "Attacking Frank was uncalled for!" He cried. She snorted and stormed out.

"Yo, Jack-" Jack cut the Latino off. "Save it Jerry, I'm not interested. This is my dojo now." He told them. I chose that moment to walk over and put a hand on Jack's shoulder, as if confirming what he'd just said. Jerry stared at him, then at me and nodded. "Okay, I see how it is. If that's how you want it, then fine!" He cried. "FINE!" Jack yelled after him as he spun and left.

Stick-figure, as I liked to call the skinny one, stared after Jerry, then looked back at Jack. "Jack, I'm sorry all this happened. I hope you and I can stay friends." He offered. "I'll forgive you if you admit Carson was a liar and a cheat!" Jack told him. Stick-figure stared at him for a moment. "You've changed Jack. The Jack I knew would never let his pride go this far. I'll see you around, Jack." He turned and left.

I shook my head in disgust. "How dare they come here." I growled, meaning it. Jack shook his head, turning to Frank. "Hey, you okay man?" He asked. Frank nodded, feeling of his ribs which were slightly swollen. Jack sighed again and walked with him over to the locker room. I smiled after him. That went perfectly.

**(A/N: So… what do ya think? Eh? EH?Please let me know! REVIEW!**


	2. Change, for better or worse

**Chapter two: Change, for better or worse**

**POV: Kim Crawford**

**(the next day)**

I stared at Jack through the entire of my history class. He was wearing a black Dragon's T-shirt! And those black sweat pants that have the white and red stripes down them that we always used to agree looked kind of clownish.

I also followed him with my eyes everywhere I saw him. He was with the gang of Black Dragon's throughout the whole day, even sitting with them at lunch. I was still mad at him for ditching us, so I sent a glare his way every chance I got, and I knew he saw them. It was so gut-wrenching to see him sitting with them, as a part of them. I wanted to go over him and knock some sense into him, but that probably would do more harm than good.

I leaned over to Carson and whispered to him and pointed. He looked up and he and Jack locked gazes. Jack refused to look away, leaving poor Carson to look down, his face red. I patted his shoulder, then shot a glare Jack's way. He shook his head, scowling. I'd never been less attracted to him than I was now. I couldn't believe I'd loved him…

I felt my heart drop and the odium I'd had for him a second before was gone, and replaced by regret. I looked at Carson, who chewed slowly while he stared at his plate. He was innocent! I just knew it! Jack was making a big deal out of losing to him and it wasn't fair. It wasn't fair that I had to lose my best friend because he was too stubborn to just accept that Carson was better at karate.

I felt the uncertain rage boiling again at how stupid Jack was being about this whole thing, and then it simmered down and I was sad again. _Get a hold of yourself, Kim. Are you mad, or are you sad? _I glanced over at Carson, and then Jack. I couldn't decide. Then I glanced at Jack again and saw him smiling and holding hands with a Black Dragon girl with firey red hair. Never before had I loathed any sight upon which my eyes laid.

I narrowed my eyes. _He's one of them now, he's the enemy._

**POV: Jack Brewer**

**(three weeks later)**

"Ha! HIIIIYA!" I back-kicked and broke a board, then sprung forward, chopping another in half with my fist. Then spun and got another. "Great job, Jack!" Ty called. "Thanks." I smiled at him. Ever since I'd become a Black Dragon three weeks ago, I'd done nothing but train and improve. With, of course, some fun times in between. Frank and I –if you can believe it- had grown to be great friends, and I even had a date with Gemma, one of the Black Dragons I'd personally noticed before, but was never interested in because she was a Black Dragon.

"Okay guys, that's it for today. Go home and for heaven's sake, _go to bed! _We have a competition tomorrow, do not disappoint me! Again…" He sighed and headed for his office. I smiled and shook my head. "Hey Jack, you wanna go to Falafel Phil's?" Gemma asked, coming up to me and taking my hand. I smiled at her. "Sure, just let me get changed." I told her. I headed for the boys locker-room and she headed for the girls.

We were both ready to go in less than ten minutes. "Ready?" I asked, as she linked her arm in mine. "Yep." She smiled. I smiled back and walked her down the street. I opened the door for her. She smiled and walked in. We took a seat, the regular place the Black Dragon's always sat. Frank and a few of the other guys were already there. I glanced over at my old spot and my face fell. All my friends… my old friends, the Wasabi Warriors were sitting at their regular spot and were staring at us.

I stared back, a challenging glare. They all caught the intense look and looked away, unable to meet it. All but Kim. She continued to stare at me, shaking her head with a mixed expression on her face. I felt my gut wrench. I missed them so much! But they'd betrayed me. I felt anger boil inside me when I saw Jerry shift slightly, revealing Carson on his other side, the spot I normally sat. I glared a hole in his head.

"Jack?" I looked up, startled. "Huh?" I asked. It was Gemma. "Why are you staring at those losers?" She asked. I rolled my eyes. "No reason." I told her, going back to the food. She nodded and continued to chat with me. But I was no longer in a good mood. My good mood had died as soon as I'd seen them. And my new disposition had begun to simmer after seeing Carson. I pumped my leg impatiently under the table. I wished one of three things would happen; either they get up and leave, we get up and leave, or the ground open up and swallow them. I didn't care which, I just wanted one of them to happen.

I looked up again when I saw Rudy join them. His smile had faded when he'd noticed us. I glared at him. "Jack, you okay?" Gemma whispered. I glanced at the pretty red-head. She offered me a concerned smile. I smiled back, deciding to not let them bother me anymore. "Yeah, I'm fine." I told her, taking her hand as she offered it to me. "You know, I'm not really hungry, you want to go for a walk?" I asked her. She blushed and nodded.

We stood up, still hand-in-hand, and left. I opened the door for her again and she smiled. We spent the rest of the after-noon strolling around the courtyards, getting lost in the bigger stores. At the end of the day, when it was dark, I was walking her home. "So, see you tomorrow?" I asked, stopping at her driveway. "Sure, hotshot, see ya then." She smiled, starting to walk away, then stopped and turned back to me.

"Hey Jack?" She asked. "Yeah?" I smiled. She took me by surprise by stepping closer, wrapping her arms around my neck and kissing me. My eyes were wide for a moment before I let myself melt into the kiss. She pulled away and smiled before running to her house and closing the door. I stared after her and sighed. She was great.

I stuffed my hands in my pockets. Great. Was that all she was? No, she was… she was _amazing. _Yeah, that's it. I stared up at the sky as stars started to appear, my hands still in my pockets, my feet moving slowly. I thought Kim was amazing once too. She had kissed me… I had enjoyed it so much… how soft her lips were, how the wind had blown her hair into my face while our lips were locked… how warm and… no! I snapped out of it. Kim was the enemy now.

I felt my heart sink as I realized I'd never dreamed those words would form in my head. There was a time when Kim was my best friend, and more… so much more.

I shook my head and sighed, still walking slowly. It was an insulting, yet accurate fact of life that people changed, and not always for the better.

**(A/N: Special thanks to my co-author, Amber Johnston. okay, so, there's gonna be a lot of mixed emotions, drama, heartbreak in this story! I can't tell you if there's going to be any Kick, because that would ruin the ending, so you'll just have to wait and see. ;)**

**I REALLY need idea's for run-ins, and competitions, crushes, dates, anything to make these chapters more awkward for Jack and Kim and the guys. thanks! **


	3. To grow further apart

**Chapter three: To grow further apart**

**POV: Kim Crawford**

**(the next day at school)**

I stared at my notebook, doodling, not paying much attention to what the teacher was saying. I caught the tail end of her words. "-Kim Crawford will be working together, along with Jerry Martinez-" I cut him off, raising my hand. "Yes, Kim?" He asked, looking up at me. I blushed. "Sorry, mister Penn, I kinda spaced out, what did you say?" He smiled, being that it was one of the first times I ever spaced out at school.

Other kids eyed me with jealousy, as they were scolded countless times for spacing out. "Of course, I said that for this social experiment, we will be having groups. Now, onto assignments. Kim Crawford, Jerry Martinez," –great, I'd be paired with numbskull, I'd probably have to do all the work… "Frank Bickle," –nooooo!- "Jack Brewer," –no, no, no, please no… "And… Gemma Brennan." He started on a different group, but I wasn't listening anymore.

It was just me and Jerry against Jack and two other Black Dragons, one of which I couldn't stand, oh, and…._Frank. _I winced. He was such a creep! I glanced over at him. He was grinning at me like an idiot. I shuddered, looking away and rolling my eyes. Gemma raised her hand.

"Mister Penn? If I may..." She stood up slowly, staring at her desk, then looked up at him. "Can, Frank, Jack and I be paired with some," She glanced at us. "Well, anyone but them." She smiled at him. He smiled. "Gemma, they are our top students!" He glanced at Jerry. "Kim is our top student!"

"Hey!" Jerry had sat up, unfolding his arms and was staring at mister Penn intently. "Oh, no you're right." He shrugged, slouching back down and refolding his arms. Gemma rolled her eyes. "Mister Penn, _please _don't pair us with those, delinquents." She glanced at us in disgust. I returned the look, standing up.

"Yeah, Mister Penn, any way we can trade them for, I dunno, students who aren't jerks." I asked. Jack piped up. "Hey! You're the one who started it!" he cried. "I did not! You were being a baby about losing!" Jack jumped up, furious. "Class! Please!" It was too late, everyone was jumping up and was arguing now.

"You're a selfish jerk! The only thing bigger than your head is your ego!" I had to scream so he could hear me over all the other bickering. "oh yeah? Guess who has saved your butt millions of times? My ego has kept me, and you from getting into trouble a whole lot of times!" He cried, coming closer and pointing a finger in my face.

I slapped it away. I was mad now, and when I was mad, I would come up with random insults. Jack and I had used to do it for fun, now I meant every word. "All of your ancestors must number in the millions, it's hard to believe that many people are to blame for producing you!" I sneered. His face scrunched up in anger. "Oh yeah? Well I bet all the branches fell off your family tree when you were born!" he yelled back.

The room was absolutely filled with yelling and screaming, but all I heard was Jack. "Oh gee, anymore up yourself and you'd be inside out." I put my hands on my hips, my face angry.

He made a face that suggested disgust. "Any connection between your reality and mine is purely coincidental!"

"Are you a moron, or are you possessed by a retarded ghost?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, am I getting too smart with you? Oh wait, how would you know, you're just a _blonde_." I stared at him, feeling my cheeks burn. "Oh. No. You. _Didn't_." I growled. "Huh? I couldn't understand you, you don't speak the same language I do. That's because I don't speak lunatic." He told me.

"THAT'S IT!" I screamed, throwing down my book and tackling him. He fell onto his back on a desk, tipping it over and falling to the ground, evicting the student who had been calmly sitting through this entire argument. "Take it back!" I shrieked, pounding on him.

"Never!" he told me, trying to throw me off. I clung to him like an angry Piranha. "Get off me, you freak!" He screamed when I started twisting his arm like mad. "Calling you an idiot would be an insult to stupid people!" I shrieked, continuing to twist his arm relentlessly. He let out a loud cry of pain when I lost my balance, straddling him and my full weight fell on his arm while it was in the twisted position.

"ENOUGH!" Everyone stopped and stared when a loud voice boomed through the room. It was principal Scrim, or principal 'Scream' as everyone called him. Everyone was terrified of him. I swallowed hard, staring at him. I scurried off of Jack, releasing his arm and got back into my seat, everyone doing the same, taking their books and staring at them intently.

Principal Scrim's beady eyes scanned the classroom. I stared at the words in my book. I had never seen principal Scrim actually come out of his office before. Kids had only ever been sent to him and most came out, white as a ghost and wouldn't stop shaking for three days. I myself had never seen him before. I didn't dare look up now.

"Who started this?" he asked slowly and darkly. Mister Penn looked too frightened to point out the culprits, so everyone remained silent. "I said, _who started this_?" He screamed. Everyone flinched, but still, no one spoke. "I see how it is. Either someone tell who did it, or you're all getting detention for the rest of the school year!" Everyone pointed to me and Jack.

I grimaced when I felt his stare bore into me. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jack do the same. What the heck? Jack was on the other side of the room from me, what, did principal Scrim have crossed eyes or something?!

"You two, come with me." He told us darkly. I stood up stiffly. Jack did the same, still clutching his right arm painfully. I felt a little bad about doing that now. I glanced at his face. He was glaring at me. I narrowed my eyes, moment of regret non-withstanding.

Jack and I avoided eye contact as we followed principal Scrim out of the classroom, ignoring the sympathetic looks we were getting from other students who had previous experiences with principal Scrim. We followed his brisk pace down the hallway, then stepped into his office, the door slamming behind us.

**POV: Jack Brewer**

**(after leaving the office)**

I headed to the nurses office, white as a sheet, my heart throbbing against my chest, clutching my arm, but having forgotten the pain. Boy, they didn't call him principal 'Scream' for nothing. I'd tell you all that was said and done, but it's just too painful to think about, I've chosen to suppress the memory.

I walked into the nurse's office, having been sent there after… shudder… principal 'Scream'. She offered me a bored stare. I blinked, staring back. I raised my arm. She blinked. "Come with me." She sighed, setting down her pen. She stood up; taking me to the examination room and making me sit on the bed.

"Okay, what's the problem?" She asked, taking a clipboard and sitting on a stool in front of me. "My arm." I told her, showing her my swollen arm. She made a face, setting down the clipboard and taking my arm. I winced. After a few moments of touching and feeling and asking 'does this hurt? How about this?' she finally stopped and nodded.

"Yep, I'm afraid it's broken." She took the clipboard and started scribbling things down. "What?" I cried, making her jump. "No! No! I have a karate tournament coming up!" I cried, jumping up. "Sorry, you can't do karate with your arm like that." She gave me a slip of paper. I glanced at it. It was a notice that I was relieved from school for the day.

"What's your parents number? I'll call one of them and get them to come and take you to the hospital." She told me, standing up and heading back to the office room. I followed her, giving her the number solemnly, but my thoughts had never left that tournament.

It was to be the first time I'd be competing with the Black Dragons against the Wasabi Warriors. Now I couldn't do it! I made a face. Ty wasn't going to be happy. I plopped down wearily in the waiting chair, wincing when it jolted my arm. I thought back. I'd fought with a broken arm before, but that was only in self-defense. I'd never do it on purpose if I didn't have to –it was too much of an advantage for the opponent. Plus, I'm pretty sure they wouldn't even allow me to compete.

"Alright, your mother is on her way." She told me, putting down the phone and picking up her pen, going back to work on… whatever it was she did all day. I stared blankly ahead of me, slouched in the seat. I was silent –and so was the nurse- the entire half-hour between that moment and when my mother arrived.

"Oh, baby, are you okay?" She whined, coming up to me and hugging me, careful of my arm. I nodded solemnly. "I gave him something for the pain earlier, until he can get to a hospital." The nurse told her. She nodded. "Okay, thank you." She took my uninjured arm and began leading me out.

I followed, glancing down at my swollen arm and having to look back up because the mere sight of it made me sick. I sighed, getting into my mom's car. I glanced out the window at the school as we left it behind. _I hate you, Kim._

**(A/N: so….? How do you like it? Please REVIEW so I know! **


	4. Deal

**Chapter four: Deal**

**POV: Kim Crawford**

**(two days later at the tournament)**

I hadn't seen Jack since Friday, when he and I had parted ways after leaving principal Scrims office. Today was Sunday, the day of the tournament. I was silently itching to see Jack, even though I hated his guts after that fight we had. I wanted to know if I'd hurt him badly. I smiled at the thought of his arm being all twisted and bent.

I sighed, slumping back as the Black Dragons started slowly filling the dojo. Everyone else was here already, so the tournament was close to beginning. I eyed the Black Dragons, searching for a familiar face.

I soon caught sight of Jack, but what stood out the most was that he wasn't in his gi! Why? I rubber-necked until I saw why. Jack right arm, was fully casted. My eyes widened. _Okay, what I was thinking earlier? About his arm? I didn't mean it! I take it back! _I thought desperately. _I was just mad, okay?_

I stared up at the ceiling. God didn't seem to hear, because when I looked back at Jack, the cast remained. I winced, internally kicking myself. I sighed, my shoulders drooping. How had this all started? I glanced over at Carson. My shoulders stiffened. Oh yeah.

But Carson was innocent! I knew him for a long time before I knew Jack! He wasn't one to lie or cheat!

**People can change. **A voice whispered in my head. I nodded slowly. _Yeah, Jack is living proof of that. _**Numbskull! I was talking about Carson! **I winced at my own name-calling. _But… Jack... he, he… _**Yeah? **My shoulders drooped again. _Never mind. _

I looked back up at the people sparring on the mats, Milton had just been taken out by a Black Dragon. I made a face. It wasn't fair! Half our dojo was no match for the Black Dragons! I sighed, standing up and heading to the mats. It was my turn. I bowed to my opponent, my eyes drifting over to Jack in the Black Dragon's stands. Our gazes locked for an instant.

"Hajame!"

**POV: Jack Brewer**

My gaze locked with Kim's. I stared into her eyes and saw a million emotions floating around there. "Hajame!" Kim's attention had been adequately on me, and her opponent –Gemma- took her by surprise. I smiled, satisfied as I saw Gemma take her arm and flip her –hard- onto the mats.

Kim's face scrunched up in pain and she clung to her arm painfully. _An arm for an arm. _I shook my head. The official declared Gemma the winner. Rudy had to get up and help Kim up off the mats. Her gaze locked with mine again. I stared back, not showing any emotion. Her face, however, showed one emotion that was very clear to read –hate.

I blinked solemnly, not sharing my thoughts through my facial expressions, I remained blank and emotionless. She tore her gaze from me as Rudy walked her over to the Wasabi side of the mats. I shook my head slowly, standing up. I went over and congratulated Gemma on an easy victory.

She smiled, taking off the protective padded helmet. She flipped her long red hair, fixing it. "You look great." I told her, walking her back over to the benches as the next match started.

Well before the end of the tournament, it was clear who had won. The main reason the Bobby Wasabi never came close to winning was because of Kim and Gemma's round. Kim hadn't put up a fight. _At all. _I shook my head again, feeling guilty about having distracted her, but then, it was her own fault for seeking my gaze in the first place.

I walked out of my old dojo with the Black Dragons that day, cheering half-heartedly with the others, congratulating the ones who'd won their rounds. Which was all of them, except for Frank, because he'd been put up against Carson. I felt my fist clench at the thought of Carson. Next tournament, I would make sure I went up against him. I had a score to settle.

**POV: Carson Hunter**

**(after the match)**

"Kim, are you okay?" I cried, coming up to her as soon as all the Black Dragons were gone. She had little tears in her eyes and was sitting on the bench while Rudy held her arm, icing it. They both looked up. She nodded, wiping her eyes with her good hand.

"She sprained it, she'll be fine in a day or two." Rudy told me. I nodded, crossing my arms. "What… happened out there, Kim?" I asked, staring at her. She stared at Rudy's hands as they wrapped an ace-bandage over her arm. "I just got distracted." She told me quietly.

I watched her closely. I'd seen her staring at Jack before the match. She needed to stop obsessing over that freak. He was the enemy now. I had taken her out on a date a week ago, and the whole time, she'd been able to talk of nothing else, but _Jack, Jack Jack!_ I made a face. It didn't matter that she was talking bad about him, what mattered was she was talking about him at all.

"You okay, Carson?" I looked over to see Rudy had stood up. I smiled. "Oh, yeah, Rudy." I told him. He smiled, clapping my shoulder. "Okay." He turned back to Kim, who was still sitting on the bench, cradling her arm. "Kim, do you want me to take you home?" He asked. She shook her head, standing up.

"No, I'm fine, Rudy." She told him, pushing passed. "I'll, go with her." I told him, backing away. He nodded. I took off after her. "Kim! Hey." I caught up to her. She glanced at me. I smiled. She stared at me, then looked back down and kept walking. "Hey, are you okay?" I grabbed her shoulders and made her stop and turn to me. She had her arms folded, and was staring at the ground.

I moved one hand to cup her cheek and that made her look up at me. I smiled carefully. "Carson?" Her voice was hoarse. "Yes?" I asked. She stared at me. "Look me in the eyes," Her voice wavered. "and tell me you didn't cheat. Look me in the eyes, and tell me that Jack was the one lying, and not you." Her voice was shaking.

I stared into her eyes. "Kim…" I shook my head. "Just do it!" She demanded, stomping her foot like a spoiled little girl. I stared into her eyes and lied to her face, completely unfazed. "Kim, you know I would never cheat." I told her. She stared at me for a moment. My face remained calm. I had many years to practice my poker face.

A smile broke onto her face and she hugged me. I smiled, wrapping my arms around her waist as her slid around my neck. She pulled back slightly, staring at me. "I knew you weren't lying." Then she closed her eyes and leaned forward, locking her lips with mine. I melted. I kissed her back. She pulled back, smiling and biting her lip. "See ya." She whispered, sliding her arms away, then trotting away from me, her curly hair bouncing behind her.

I smiled, crossing my arms. I had to be careful now. Kim and I were getting closer and closer. I had to make sure that Kim never found out. I felt someone tap on my shoulder. I turned to face Ty, the sensei of the Black Dragons. I turned to him, folding my arms and eyeing him. "What do you want?" I asked.

"Calm down." He told me. "Now, we both want something, and we both have something to give each other." He told me. I raised my eyebrows. "Oh?" He smiled and nodded. "I know you cheated at that tournament." I felt my heart quicken but I quickly calmed myself, relying on my poker face once again.

"What makes you think that?" I asked. He laughed. "Please, I'm not stupid." He crossed his arms. "Now, you want to stay with the Wasabi losers, and I want to keep Jack. All we have to do is work together to make sure they never find out. And we most importantly need to make sure that Jack and they stay mortal enemies."

I was nodding slowly. "Deal." I put out my hand and he took it, then flipped me and started screaming things at me. I stared up at him, my eyes wide. I suddenly noticed Rudy walking over. He helped me up. "What's going on?" He demanded. I stood behind him, brushing myself off.

"This little twerp of yours was bad-mouthing me!" He cried. I immediately joined his little game. "I was not! I was being a good sport and congratulating you!" I cried. "Rudy, tell him!" I cried. Rudy glanced at me. He looked back at Ty. "Leave my students alone, Ty." He told him darkly.

Ty shrugged nonchalantly then walked away. Rudy turned to me. "It's fine, you were just trying to do the right thing, but it's best to not even try with them." He told me, brushing my shoulder off. I thanked him and he walked me back to the dojo, telling me about how evil Ty was. I wasn't listening. I was just thinking of all the ways I could make sure Jack and the guys, especially Kim and Rudy- never became friends again.

**(A/N: So, what do you think of Carson and Ty's deal? Do you think it will work, or blow up in their faces?**


End file.
